


Lie Back and Think of the Adrestian Empire

by whimsicott



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But no major spoilers because it’s just a PWP, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Okay maybe a very thin barely existing plot, Set right before battle of eagle and lion, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Hubert would do anything for Edelgard. Even if that includes fucking Ferdinand out of his heat.





	Lie Back and Think of the Adrestian Empire

**Author's Note:**

> My day is spent either playing this game or writing questionable PWP for it. Today is a questionable PWP kind of day.

“Hubert,” it is Edelgard that speaks first, filling the easy silence as they work on their battle plan for the Battle of Eagle and Lion over a candle light. “You would do whatever I ask, right?”

“Must you ask that at this point, Lady Edelgard?” Hubert replies. “Of course I would.”

Edelgard nods. She brings her quill closer to her face, deep in thought.

“In that case, there is something I want you to do for me,” she says. “I think it will ensure our victory at the Battle of Eagle and Lion.”

“Anything,” Hubert responds.

Anything. He would even kill a man tonight if it’s for Edelgard, never mind if it’s for their victory.

She looks at him, those light lavender eyes boring right into his skull. 

Whatever it is, it must be of the utmost importance.

“I need you,” Edelgard starts. Pauses, for a second. “To have intercourse with Ferdinand.”

Hubert blinks, not quite processing what his master had requested.

“Pardon...?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard me,” Edelgard says, her expression unchanging.

“With all due respect, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert says, finding it hard to word whatever it is he wants to say. No, it’s hard to figure out if he can say anything at all. Finally, he lets himself talk:

“How is this going to help us with the Battle of Eagle and Lion?”

Edelgard seems prepared for the question. She stands up from her chair, spreading the map of Gronder Field in front of Hubert.

“You see, I believe Ferdinand’s talents would be of use in our battle. We can position him here, and this way —“

“Again, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert interrupts, feeling a little guilty for doing so, but nonetheless. “I’m perfectly aware of Ferdinand’s capability. I just do not understand what intercourse has to do with any of this.”

Edelgard nods once more.

“Our Ferdinand is in heat,” Edelgard says.

Ah, now that explains it all a little better. 

After all, omegas’ heat might be rare, but they can last quite a while. Which means there’s a good chance that Ferdinand wouldn’t be ready to fight in the Battle of Eagle and Lion in two days.

Unless, of course, putting it crudely, an alpha fucks the heat out of him.

“Of course, I can do it myself,” Edelgard muses.

“No,” Hubert says quickly. 

That’s a lot worse. Edelgard is a leader - she shouldn’t be seen handling each of her people’s individual needs like this. She has to stand above all of that. 

Dirty work like this should be Hubert’s job.

“I’ll handle it,” he says.

“Good,” Edelgard lets out a small, victorious smile. She knows that’s how he was going to react, an evidence to not only how long they’ve known each other but how bright Edelgard she is. “Off you go then.”

“Now?” Hubert blurts out.

“No time like the present, Hubert,” Edelgard says easily. “We wouldn’t want to prolong Ferdinand’s pain. That doesn’t sound good for a battle.”

Hubert holds back a sigh as he gets up from his chair. 

On his way out, he sees the visage of her hard at work on their strategy for the battle. She’s elegant and beautiful, even though she’s been sleeping three hours a week fussing over their plans.

She is the person he will do everything for.

And if this is what she asks for, then this he shall do.

Ferdinand’s room reeks of his heat when Hubert enters. He had knocked, of course, but Ferdinand answered with animalistic noises that was neither a yes nor a no.

Frankly, Hubert had never been comfortable with the omegas in heat. Sure, he knows its a normal biological process, but as an alpha, rooms like this — people like Ferdinand now, arouses uncontrollable sensations within him. As much as he can control it, he’s not happy feeling it all.

Still, it is Edelgard’s orders.

He clears his throat.

“Rough heat, Ferdinand?” He says by way of greeting.

“Hubert?” Ferdinand says. The other man attempts to pull himself up on his bed.

His usually perfectly groomed hair is messy, and he wears nothing but his nightshirt, covered with his own sweat and crumpled from his wrestling with the invisible demons of his own heat. 

Ferdinand is a far cry from his usually well presented self, and Hubert can’t help but be a little amused at the sight.

“What are you here for? Are you here to laugh at me, Ferdinand von Aegir at my most vulnerable? By the saints Hubert I’ve never known you to have such horrible hobbies, even if I should expect it.”

Hubert sighs. 

At least, he has to give Ferdinand credit for this: not all omegas can go off on a speech like that while in heat.

“Contrary to your belief I’m here to help you.”

“Help me! Hah!” Ferdinand scoffs, but he has to pause from his speech as he shudders. “Why would you do that?”

“Because Edelgard tells me to,” Hubert replies matter-of-factly.

“Alright, that does sound like you,” Ferdinand sighs. His body shivers again. “Are you truly alright with this?”

“I am,” Hubert answers without missing a beat.

He is, because it’s for Edelgard.

He walks closer to Ferdinand, pushing the other down on the bed. 

Ferdinand’s hair spread softly against the pillow under him, and his bright eyes look at Hubert in surprise. His chest heaves under Hubert’s hand, and even with his shirt and Hubert’s glove between their skin, Hubert can feel how hot Ferdinand is.

“You really need help,” Hubert mutters.

Ferdinand twitches uneasily under him. Hubert assumes that Ferdinand is not exactly happy with this arrangement, but the other man isn’t resisting either.

Despite everything, Ferdinand von Aegir isn’t a complete idiot. He’s bright enough, at least, to understand that he needs help.

“With this, I’d be able to participate in the Battle of Eagle and Lion,” Ferdinand says. The words are not meant at Hubert - they are meant for Ferdinand himself - meant to rationalize Hubert’s seemingly irrational action and his own equally irrational acceptance of it all.

“Right,” Hubert agrees. He positions himself over Ferdinand, looking down at the ginger below him. 

There’s no denying that Ferdinand is good looking, and some other alpha out there would probably love to be on top of Ferdinand during his heat. With his skin dyed pink with the feverish heat, his eyes watery and unfocused, Ferdinand would be a temptation to most alphas.

At least, most alphas who aren’t putting their job first.

“I’ll get this over with quickly,” Hubert says.

Ferdinand laughs.

“You are definitely a charmer.”

Hubert ignores Ferdinand’s comeback in favor of letting his gloved hand explore Ferdinand’s chest under his shirt, moving up to graze against Ferdinand’s nipples. Unsurprisingly, the contact is enough to make Ferdinand shiver once more.

To Hubert’s knowledge, it’s been a day since Ferdinand started a heat. 

It started mildly enough, with him attending class without the least bit of an issue.

But he was trying not to drag his feet by the end of it. He tried to keep his noble visage, of course, but anyone who saw him long enough would notice how much he was struggling to just keep standing.

So it isn’t at all a surprise that Ferdinand is a straight out mess now, after a whole day of drowning in the scent of his own pheromones. 

Ferdinand almost whines as Hubert removes his hand from his chest, but he watches in anticipation as Hubert strips off his own glove.

“I don’t want you to dirty these,” Hubert says as he places them on the bed side table, but Ferdinand doesn’t seem to care about the gloves. Why would he anyway? 

It’s his bare hands that travels down to Ferdinand’s bare thighs, feeling Ferdinand’s feverish body temperature as they establish their trail on Ferdinand’s body. Hubert parts them slowly, revealing Ferdinand’s half hard cock and wet hole.

To keep them in position, Hubert hoists Ferdinand’s legs over his shoulders. Ferdinand may seem heavy, but the action seems almost effortless, with Ferdinand laying open in front of Hubert. 

He had thought about preparing Ferdinand, but at the sight of this, he would assume it’s barely necessary. Still, to be safe he inserts his middle finger through Ferdinand’s ring.

It slips in easily, as do his index finger and ring finger. There’s even enough space for them to move without any sort of resistance. They slick up Hubert’s fingers instead, making them wet and warm, a feeling Hubert can’t say he’s fond of.

This, despite how tense Ferdinand is, something Hubert can see from the way his body reacts to every touch. From Ferdinand’s own face, eyes shut and lips twisted as he lets out labored breaths. 

Has it been anyone else, in any other situation, Hubert would’ve told them to relax.

But it’s Ferdinand.

Ferdinand always seem so high-key, at least next to Hubert. 

And Ferdinand is loose enough it doesn’t even matter.

In fact, Hubert drawing out his digits from inside of Ferdinand is enough to finally make Ferdinand let out a whine.

They don’t speak, however, as Hubert draws out his half-hard cock out from the constriction of his pants. Half-hard, because Hubert might’ve trained himself on self control regarding being omegas in heat, but it’s not as if he, as an unmated alpha, is completely immune to it.

Ferdinand watches him as he strokes his own cock over him. Watches as it slowly take its erect length in between his legs. His breathing continues to be poorly paced - no, the sight of a cock is enough to make further arouse him.

With a single stroke across its length, Hubert feels himself ready.

“Do you want it?” He asks Ferdinand, whose eyes are still fixated on Hubert’s hands. “Or do you rather watch.”

“You said you’re going to help me,” Ferdinand points out. “And I gratefully accepted.”

Hubert raises an eyebrow.

“Not sure about the gratefully part,” he says. But he shrugs anyway, positioning his cock to penetrate Ferdinand. “Now my turn to ask, are you sure?”

“With you? Not exactly,” Ferdinand says, but he quickly adds as he sees Hubert pulling himself a little away. “But I do recognize I need this.”

“For the Battle of Eagle and Lion,” Hubert adds.

“Yes, for that,” Ferdinand says, letting out a heavy sigh.

To assure Hubert on how he wants this, Ferdinand angles his hips to make things even easier for Hubert, placing his wet hole directly against Hubert’s erect cock. He clears his throat for Hubert to notice, though Hubert is observant enough he doesn’t exactly need that.

Hubert responds not with words, but by thrusting forward, his penis sliding into Ferdinand with ease.

Yet once he completely sheats himself within Ferdinand, he can feel how hot and inviting Ferdinand’s hole is - despite the relative ease of his entry, it’s tight enough that it gives Hubert the kind of pleasure that he didn’t care for when he agreed on this task with Edelgard.

Involuntarily, he lets out a groan.

“I thought you’re, ah,” Ferdinand starts, only for his sentence to be interrupted by a moan. “I thought you’re only doing this to help me.”

“And am I not helping?” Hubert asks.

“Not until you move,” Ferdinand grins.

For that, Hubert pulls out quickly, almost to his tip before slamming right back into Ferdinand.

“Happy?”

“I think that’s better,” Ferdinand says. “But don’t mind me, I’m going to help myself.”

And by that, he means having his hands jerk off his own cock, providing himself the extra simulation.

Hubert rolls his eyes as he begins to move.

He’s doing this for Edelgard, he reminds himself. For them to win the Battle of Eagle and Lion.

The fact it feels good is just an inconsequential bonus.

An inconsequential bonus he tries not to think about.

Ferdinand, to no surprise, is loud while in bed. Even though his partner is Hubert he doesn’t hold back anymore - not in his whimpers and whines, much less than his moan, echoing against the walls.

But Hubert keeps himself quiet, biting on his lips to stop any sound from escaping him.

“I’m,” Ferdinand manages between his moans. “I’m coming.”

Hubert grunts back in return, but he watches Ferdinand’s eyes as Ferdinand jerks himself off to completion.

He’s prettily unfocused as he comes into his own hand, with Hubert reflected in his eyes. 

Ferdinand lets himself fall back onto the bed, covering his own face as Hubert finishes, forming a knot inside of him.

The knot and the spilling of come inside of him cause Ferdinand to tremble his legs slipping off Hubert’s shoulders before Hubert stabilize them back up, making sure Ferdinand doesn’t tear himself from the knot.

The two of them takes a moment to catch their breaths, a moment given to them by the knot that forces them together.

Their eyes meet, and for a second, there’s nothing awkward between them. There’s that feeling that this is what’s meant to be, a silence washing over them.

But Hubert takes a deep breath.

“Ferdinand,” he says, breaking the silence. “You know I would do anything for Lady Edelgard. This included.”

Ferdinand scoffs. 

“Hubert,” he replies. “I wouldn’t expect it any other way.”


End file.
